Zombie Pigman
I just added a new type of mob. They're far less dangerous than the Ghast. Right now they're kind of pointless, actually. ''-''Notch in preparation for the Halloween Update, in which Zombie Pigmen were added ' Zombie Pigmen' are a neutral mob that spawns when a pig is hit by lightning and in the Nether. They are only hostile when they or one of their group (within 16 blocks) is attacked. Then, it can be hard to avoid them while jumping over lakes of lava and avoiding other types of hostile creatures. Combat First of all, try not to aggravate Zombie Pigmen (self explanatory). They can run faster than you unless you're sprinting, moving at .95 blocks per second. If you do, since they carry swords, Bows are the best weapon. Zombie Pigmen drop Rotten Flesh, Gold Nuggets, and rarely Gold Swords, Gold Ingots or even Gold armor when killed, making them a good source of items. An excellent method is to build a "booth" where you can hide while hitting them (preferably with a Bow). Drops *Gold Nuggets *Rotten Flesh *Golden Sword *Gold Ingot (1/40 chance) *Item (if equipped) *Cooked Porkchops (previous) Where they live naturally *The Nether *Anywhere a Pig is struck by lightning (without sword) *By portals in the Overworld (can be used as a mob trap) Trivia *If a mob damages a Zombie Pigman, only that pigman will become angry at the mob. *Even though they're neutral, they don't spawn on Peaceful mode. *Zombie Pigmen spawn quickly in large groups. Originally, they could not despawn, causing lots of lag. Now they will despawn along with the rest of their group. *Although every Pigman within 32 blocks is aggravated, they only notice a player 16 blocks away. *The Zombie Pigmen from the Nether Reactor are hostile and will burn in sunlight. *Zombie Pigmen, Wither Skeletons, and Skeletons are the only mobs with a default weapon. *Zombie Pigmen will occasionally catch fire in daylight very briefly, but will not be damaged. This is because they share data with Zombies. *Zombie Pigmen will not chase Villagers, but the Villagers will run away from them. This is, again, because they share data with Zombies. *Zombie Pigmen do the same damage as Wither Skeletons, but do not Wither; they are a good way to practice for the "Corrupted Bags o' Bones". *Since Zombie Pigmen have a weaker sword than their charcoal-gray Nether skeleton friend, but do the same damage, they must be stronger. *Until Rotten Flesh and Gold Nuggets were added, Zombie Pigmen dropped Cooked Porkchops. *Zombie Pigmen are one of the two mobs that drop Rotten Flesh. The other is the Zombie. *Zombie Pigmen are the only Nether mob to drop any food (Rotten Flesh) as well as the only neutral mob. *On Halloween, Zombie Pigmen may spawn with a Pumpkin or Jack o'Lantern on their head. *Being struck by a TNT blast will anger Zombie Pigmen towards the player. Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Undead Mobs Category:Entities